Unwanted Thoughts
by Nice
Summary: This is a fanfiction that takes place after the episode 'Cool'. Has a bit of C/L. Just my idea of how it should of went.


Unwanted Thoughts  
  
Chapter 1- Calm Before the Storm  
  
By Nice©  
  
A/N: I got done watching an episode of Smallville and I felt I had to write this. At the beginning you'll see these * this stands for a flashback if it's in bold and italic it's Lana thinking. Hope you enjoy and all feedback is welcome. Also in the pilot when Lana and Clark are in the cemetery talking to Lana's parent's. Did anyone else get a glimpse of the gravestones? Because if you did, you'd notice they died in 1989 and Lana said she was 3, so that makes her, Clark, Chloe, and Pete around 15. Now ending that meaning less ramble. On with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Lana Lang turned away there was a voice in her head saying that she was wrong.  
  
Lana stepped in her history class she couldn't help but think of what Clark had asked her just moments ago in the hallway. *Lana why do you date him- Whitney, I mean? * Her response was *When I need him he's always there. I guess he makes me feel safe. * And with that she walked away, a voice in the back of her head telling her Whitney wasn't the only one there for her.  
  
During the entire class period Lana was having a battle of emotions inside her head. They all went something like this:  
  
Why am I so unsure of what I said to Clark in the hallway?  
  
Maybe because you're with the wrong guy.  
  
No I'm not.  
  
Is Whitney the only one that's there for you? The only one that makes you feel safe?  
  
Um...yeah.  
  
Then why do you sound so unsure the voice asked back?  
  
Oh, just shut up. She snapped back at the voice in her head.  
  
She spent the remainder of the class wondering if the voice was right or if she was overreacting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally! Lana thought as the bell rung, letting the restless teenagers know school was out for the day. After her run in with Clark all she could do was replay the words in her head, and she was ready to just go home and relax. She gathered the few books she had and headed out the door to her locker.  
  
She was thankful Whitney wasn't there waiting for her like he usually was because he had to leave for a 4-day trip to Kansas State for some type of tour of the school and practice with the football team there.  
  
Lana grabbed the books needed to study for her classes and headed out the school to catch the bus home. She was slightly disappointed because the bus could be extremely boring. She was used to Whitney driving her home.  
  
As she sat in the third row and got comfortable for the 30 minutes it would take because of the bus several stops before it got to hers she felt relieved when she looked up to see Clark step onto the bus.  
  
Clark spotted her and smiled his easy-going smile at her. He stood over her now.  
  
"Hi Lana, mind if I sit with you?"  
  
Smiling she replied, "No, of course not."  
  
"Thanks." "No problem."  
  
The bus had already pulled of from school by now and Lana and Clark were sitting in comfortable silence as the other students around them chattered on about the latest gossip or the game that was on last night.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I was wondering if you might be able to help me with my algebra homework? You know since you are like a math whiz and all."  
  
"Oh, sure Lana. When?" Clark asked brightly.  
  
Lana thought about it for a second, "Whenever your free."  
  
"How about we get together at your house later tonight?" at her nod he continued with,  
  
"What time is good for you?"  
  
"How about 6?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The bus had just stopped at their stop. Clark stood up and moved back so Lana could get up and get off first. Always the gentleman, she thought. As the bus pulled off she and Clark headed toward their houses. As they reached the point where they had to go opposite ways they spoke a brief 'see ya later.' Then headed their separate ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lana had just stepped in her room and changed into some comfortable clothes. She stretched out on her bed in her favorite flannel pants and an old 'Smallville High' shirt that had belonged to her father when he went there.  
  
Now, she thought, I can relax some before Clark comes over later. That was the last thing she thought as she drifted into what would be a fitful sleep, which would change the way Lana looked and felt about her next door neighbor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Clark said goodbye to Lana he thought of how happy he was that she came to him for help. When he was sure Lana or anyone else for that matter couldn't see him, he put in a burst of super speed and was at the front door of his house in no time at all. He said a quick 'hello' to his mother and told her his plans to go over to Lana's later to help her with some homework, then ran up the stairs to change so he could help his father around the farm before going off to Lana's.  
  
With a bit of help from his powers he was able to mend the fence in the south field, bring in the hay from the fields, deliver a few loads of fruit in town, and chop some wood for the upcoming winter that was vastly approaching. Doing all of this in only an hour.  
  
He headed inside to start on his homework so he wouldn't need to worry about it later on. As he finished the last of his algebra he glanced at the clock to show it was a half past five. He decided he should grab a quick shower before heading over to Lana's knowing he smelled of outside.  
  
Ten minutes later he was pulling on his shoes and jacket. Then grabbing his book bag and headed down stairs.  
  
"Clark?" his mother called when he reached the door.  
  
"Yeah Mom"  
  
"Are you heading to Lana's now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She came from the kitchen with a towel in hands. "Could you take this basket of vegetables with you for Nell?"  
  
"Sure, where is it?" he asked.  
  
"In the kitchen," she walked into the kitchen with Clark following closely behind.  
  
After grabbing the heavy basket, which of course Clark didn't notice, he headed out the door and down the drive to Lana's house with a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay that was my first chapter, hope it wasn't too bad. All reviews are welcome. Any type of feedback you have is definitely appreciated. Because I want you all to give any suggestions to help improve my junk and get it together. If you want to review but want to send it via e-mail get at me at: astridstar_03@hotmail.com One love, The one and only, Nice.  
  
Disclaimer: Just to cover the legal junk. You know it's not mine cause if it was I'd sale it so I can get that Toyota 4Runner I want. WB & I guess DC Comics got this all on lock so don't front like the characters are yours. The only thing I can afford at the moment is my name Nice©. ~(~ 


End file.
